


You killed her...

by Project_Phoenix



Series: Project Phoenix [3]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Fintan is kinda heartless, Kenric is a sad grieving bean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Phoenix/pseuds/Project_Phoenix
Relationships: Councillor Kenric/Fintan Pyren
Series: Project Phoenix [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711345
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	You killed her...

"Oh calm down Kenric-"

"Calm down?! You just murdered my daughter and you want me to calm down?!" I yelled

"Why do you care you've never even met her?" He asked

My body shook with both sobs and anger as I stepped closer to him.

"I have never met my daughter but she's still my child. My child that I was never able to met because of you!" I yelled shoving him away from me

"I think your overreacting just a bit." Fintan said

"You fucking bastard." I growled

"Oh come now Mein Feuervogel. She's in a better place now." He whispered taking my hands

I pulled away, shaking my head violently as I wiped my eyes from the endless stream of tears.

"She was 14. 14 years old. She had so much life left to live how could you just take that from her?!"

"She put herself in harms way. She got in my way and I had to finish her off." He responded

"So if I were to get in you way you would kill me?" I asked quietly

"It's not the same thing, love."

"THEN WHY IS MY DAUGHTER DIFFERENT?!" I yelled

Suddenly I hit the ground harshly and there was a stinging pain in my face. Fintan's face had regret written all over it. He tried to reach out to me but I scrambled away.

"Kenric.... I'm so sorry." he whispered

"Are you though? Because it seems like you've wanted to do that for a while." I snapped

"You know I didn't mean it-"

"I know what anger and hate feel like Fintan! You seem to forget that I've been hit, drowned, inflicted on, Everything that you could imagine. I can tell when people are enjoying my pain and you are loving it." I growled, my voice shattering

Suddenly someone grabbed by arms and put a cloth over my mouth. I tried not to breath in the sweet smelling sedative but eventually I had to give in.

"You don't have to remember this my love." Fintan whispered as the world around me went black.


End file.
